Mentiras
by K-chan258
Summary: Porque algumas mentiras doem muito menos do que certas verdades.


**NA:** Olá, todo mundo! o/ Assisti a um vídeo um tanto destiel um dia desses aí e acabei me inspirando e escrevendo uma fic deles. Lendo a fic pensei: "Até que não tá tão ruim não", então resolvi compartilhá-la com vocês. Espero que gostem!

Tem um trecho traduzido de uma música na fic. A música é "I love the way you lie" da cantora Skylar Grey. Skylar, não Rihana. =P Essa música foi a que estava no tal vídeo que eu assisti e que também inspirou essa fic. Recomendo que ouçam-na enquanto leem a fic, dá um clima a mais à história ^^

Só para fins de disclaimer: nada me pertence, além da história. Nem o vídeo, nem a música e muito menos o Cas (infelizmente i.i).

E antes que alguém me crucifique, tem três coisas que previamente eu gostaria de esclarecer:

1) Contém _**spoilers**_ da 6ª temporada, principalmente do final.

2) Apesar de narrada em terceira pessoa, o foco da fic são os pensamentos e sentimentos de **Dean**, que neste momento está **magoado** e **sofrendo**. No geral, ambos amamos o Cas, ok?

3) O final da fic é **aberto**, ou seja, entenda como **quiser **e **não** esperem continuações. Não me matem por isso. xD

Esclarecimentos feitos; tenham uma boa leitura! Enjoy!

* * *

**MENTIRAS  
(Capítulo único)**

* * *

Dean olhava para Cas, chocado pelo fato dele ainda estar vivo, após ser apunhalado por Sam com aquela adaga que pode matar anjos. Ele estava, de fato, poderoso.

- Isso não pode me matar, Sam – disse Castiel – Porque é uma adaga que serve para matar anjos, e eu não sou mais um anjo.

- Não? – Dean continuava boquiaberto. Aquele não era mais o Cas que ele conhecia, definitivamente.

- Eu sou o seu novo Deus – disse o moreno.

"O Superman que foi para o lado negro da força" pensou Dean, praguejando-se em seguida por pensar em algo tão _nerd_. Contudo, independente disso, o fato é que a traição de Castiel estava pesando-lhe agora.

A princípio ele não quis acreditar, brigou com Bobby e Sam, inclusive.

- Qual é Bobby! É do Cas que estamos falando! – disse ele numa noite particularmente escura – Por que ele iria trabalhar com o Crowley? Por que ele nos trairia dessa forma? Ele salvou o nosso rabo um monte de vezes e nos ajudou a impedir o apocalipse... Francamente Bobby!

- Eu sei! – disse o quase-pai de Dean – Eu sei! Me sinto mal só de pensar nisso, mas precisamos encarar os fatos. Essa é a única explicação possível para as ações dele ultimamente, o que a torna provável.

- Cas é mais forte que nós e-

- Sabe o que isso quer dizer? – Sam interrompeu o irmão – Que se Castiel estiver, de fato, com o Crowley, temos um Superman que se voltou para o lado negro da força.

- E não temos kriptonita – disse Dean.

- Precisamos arranjar uma – disse Bobby.

- O quê?! Pro Cas?

Dean ainda não queria acreditar que fosse possível Cas estar mentindo para eles e, pior ainda, indo para o lado do mal, mas tentou ouvir a razão quando então consentiu que fizessem uma armadilha para o anjo com o óleo de Jerusalém, semanas depois.

- Se pensavam isso, porque não perguntaram para _mim_? – retrucou Castiel, num tom magoado.

- Eu sei, – amoleceu Dean – devíamos ter perguntado... Desculpe por ter desconfiado de você.

- É Castiel, foi mal – disse Sam, procurando um jarro com água para apagar o fogo que cercava o moreno.

- Me desculpe também – completou Bobby.

- Está havendo uma guerra civil no céu – desabafou o anjo – Sei que não tenho contado muitas coisas, mas eu não sou o Superman.

Todos na sala paralizaram. Cas não estava na sala quando falaram disso, há alguns dias, ou era isso que supuseram. Parecia que Cas na verdade estivera lá e ouvira toda a conversa. Neste caso, Castiel estava realmente os traindo, foi o que todos ali deduziram, sem que precisassem conversar antes a respeito.

O olhar surpreso e decepcionado de Dean, entretanto, fora impagável. O loiro no fundo ainda esperava que ele, Bobby e Sammy estivessem errados sobre o anjo.

- Cas – começou Dean, com a voz um tanto rouca – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você não tá ajudando o Crowley.

Cas, contudo, não o encarou, muito menos negou e então, no som daquele silêncio, Dean percebeu que o anjo não fizera nada porque não queria mentir para ele _de novo_.

- Eu confiei em você, Cas! – exclamou Dean – Eu custei a acreditar que você faria uma coisa dessas conosco... _Comigo_... – ele suspirou – Logo você que se rebelou, matou seus irmãos e as porras pra me proteger, pra me ajudar... Agora eu começo a duvidar que você realmente fez aquilo tudo por _mim_...

- Foi por você sim, Dean – disse o moreno – Eu...

- Você era como se fosse da minha família, era como um irmão pra mim...

- Não – retrucou o anjo – Eu não tenho família.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala mais uma vez. Até aquele reencontro, passaram-se mais longas, tristes e silenciosas semanas. Talvez no fundo Dean desejasse que Cas tivesse mentido para ele naquela noite e tudo continuaria da mesma forma que antes, porque Dean acreditaria em cada palavra.

Porque ele não mentiu? Já havia mentido tanto...

E Dean que achava que o moreno nunca iria fazer isso, que nem saberia como fazê-lo. Mas ao que tudo indicava, até mesmo anjos tinham planos perversos. Até Cas que era o único anjo que ele realmente considerava como tal, mais do que isso, considerava como seu herói.

Por quê? Por que Cas o traíra daquela forma? Por que se aliara ao rei do inferno?

A resposta estava diante dos seus olhos naquele momento.

- Eu não sou mais um anjo.

- Não? – Dean continuava boquiaberto. Aquele não era mais o Cas que ele conhecia, definitivamente.

- Eu sou o seu novo Deus – disse o moreno.

"O Superman que foi para o lado negro da força" pensou Dean, praguejando-se em seguida por pensar em algo tão _nerd_. Contudo, independente disso, o fato é que a traição de Castiel estava pesando-lhe agora. Finalmente Dean se dera conta de que tudo pelo que passaram nas últimas semanas fora plano de Castiel para tornar-se o novo Deus e que esse plano dera certo.

"Queria nunca ter te conhecido, Cas" pensou Dean "Talvez assim não doesse tanto te ver me traindo e traindo a si mesmo". Contudo o loiro sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo. Conhecer Cas fora uma das melhores coisas que lhe acontecera. Ainda considerava a amizade do anjo como um presente, mesmo que este fosse uma grande mentira.

- Vocês devem se ajoelhar e me adorar e me dar todo seu amor ou eu, o seu Deus, irei destruí-los – disse Castiel.

Após alguns segundos processando a informação, Bobby, Dean e Sam acharam melhor obedecê-lo, logo, ajoelharam-se. Passados alguns segundos, Castiel fez uma expressão resignada e disse:

- Levantem-se, isso não adianta nada. – os homens levantaram-se – Vocês não estão fazendo isso por amor, mas porque estão com medo de mim...

- Eu amava você antes – disse o Winchester mais velho – Quando você era apenas um anjinho rebelde... Olha pra você, Cas... Você tá mudado. Não é mais o ser íntegro que costumava ser.

- Não blasfeme! – disse Cas – Em nome da nossa antiga amizade, vou deixar vocês irem, mas se eu os vir outra vez, vou destruí-los.

Alguns dias depois, os caçadores souberam que algo estava acontecendo. Os jornais informavam notícias bizarras envolvendo mortes em grande escala. Muitos alegavam ser obra de Deus, mas Bobby, Dean e Sam sabiam quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa – disse Sam – Não podemos deixar as coisas como estão.

- O que podemos fazer, Sammy? – disse o irmão mais velho – O Cas tá muito poderoso, se a gente for até ele novamente, ele nos mata sem hesitar.

- Então cruzamos os braços e ficamos sem fazer nada?

- Sim, Sammy. Se a gente não estiver a fim de morrer de novo, é exatamente isso o que vamos fazer.

Talvez por isso, pelo fato de a situação estar tão bem definida, que Dean estranhou quando o anjo-deus apareceu na sua frente, na casa de Bobby, dizendo que precisava de ajuda. "Seria verdade?" Dean pensou "Ou só mais um plano louco do Cas?"

Na verdade, para ele, isso não importava. O ex-anjo estava ali na sua frente, demonstrando estar arrependido e pedindo a ajuda dele para concertar as coisas. Como amigo dele, o que o loiro ainda se considerava, Dean não podia negar-lhe isso.

Prepararam tudo, como no dia em que o portal para o purgatório fora aberto pela primeira vez, com o intuito de repetir o feito só que, dessa vez, para devolver as almas para o purgatório ao invés de tirá-las de lá. Cas agora estava de pé, em frente ao local onde a porta se abriria, mas estava muito fraco. Quando o anjo-deus estava prestes a cair, contudo, Dean foi até ele e o ajudou a firmar-se de pé novamente.

Quando, porém, o portal estava perto de se abrir mais uma vez, Dean se manteve à certa distância e então, finalmente, todas as almas foram devolvidas ao purgatório e Cas caiu no chão desacordado. Os Winchester e Bobby correram na direção do anjo, contudo, ele permanecia inerte.

- Cas! – chamou-o Dean – Cas!... CAS!

O loiro estava quase chorando, bem como os outros dois homens ali presentes.

- Cas, seu menino idiota...! – disse o loiro, quase num sussurro – Por quê você fez isso com a gente?

Ele acariciou a cabeleira bagunçada do anjo, quando o mesmo abriu os olhos.

- Cas! Você tá vivo? – perguntou o Winchester mais velho com os olhos marejados. Parecia que Sammy e Bobby não estavam mais ali; ele só tinha olhos para aquele ser aparentemente frágil a sua frente.

- Olá, Dean – disse o moreno, encarando-o com os orbes azuis e fazendo Dean sentir-se aquecido por dentro – Me desculpe por tudo. Eu não-

- Sshh... – interrompeu-o Dean – Não fala nada, tá tudo bem...

O moreno sentou-se e olhou nos olhos do mortal.

- Não, não está tudo bem – disse Cas – O que eu fiz com o Sam... – ele olhou ligeiramente para o garoto – Mas, eu prometo, eu vou concertar tudo – Castiel acariciou levemente a face esquerda de Dean, fazendo com que eles ficassem ainda mas próximos; Cas continuava sem noções de espaço pessoal... – Me perdoe...

Dean quebra o restante da distância entre ele e o anjo e o beija. Seu corpo estava tremendo e parecia que havia algo gelado em seu abdômen. Nunca pensou que teria coragem de fazer isso um dia, mas fez. E a sensação era maravilhosa. Dean podia sentir todo calor e pureza de Castiel - sim, pureza -, mesmo quando o anjo invadia sua boca com a língua dele, mesmo quando segurou com mais força seu rosto a fim de manter a proximidade entre eles.

Separaram-se então e, levantando-se, Dean estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual o anjo segurou. Estavam encaminhando-se para a saída de mãos dadas, ainda sob os olhares surpresos de Sam e Bobby, quando Castiel parou.

- Vocês devem ir – disse Cas seriamente.

- Do que é que você tá falando, Cas? – perguntou Dean confuso, pois pensava que o anjo iria acompanha-lo.

- Eles ainda estão aqui – disse o anjo, contorcendo-se um pouco – Eles querem tomar o controle.

- Eles quem? – perguntou Sam.

- Leviatãs – respondeu Cas.

- Leviatãs? – repetiu Bobby.

- Eles são muito fortes, não conseguirei segurá-los por muito tempo – avisou Castiel – VÃO!

No segundo seguinte, porém, linhas negras foram tomando parte do pescoço e rosto do anjo. Ele sorriu de forma macabra.

- Cas? – chamou Dean.

- Castiel está morto – respondeu o anjo com uma voz fria, ou melhor, um dos leviatãs que estavam dentro do corpo de Jimmy Novack, junto com Cas.

Eles então começaram a bater em Bobby e nos Winchester. Castiel não mentira dessa vez, eles eram de fato muito fortes. Em poucos segundos os derrotaram, deixando-os no chão feridos. O corpo de Jimmy então se moveu saindo dali e, algum tempo depois, eles o seguiram. Viram-no entrando no rio que servia de reservatório e que abastecia a cidade. Ele entrou no rio até que fosse completamente submerso. Logo em seguida algo preto começou a submergir, manchando a água. Na beira do rio, Dean conseguiu ver algo familiar: Um sobretudo sujo – e agora molhado. O sobretudo de Cas.

- Cas, seu menino teimoso – disse Dean, com os olhos vermelhos – O que é que eu vou fazer agora?

Essa segunda frase foi dita mais para si do que para os outros.

Foram para casa mais silenciosamente que o de costume, Dean ainda segurando firme o sobretudo de Castiel, como se o anjo fosse desaparecer por completo, caso ele o soltasse. Sam percebeu o quão deprimido estava o irmão e então resolveu falar com ele, para ver se conseguia ajudá-lo.

- Dean, você está assim por causa _dele_, não é? – perguntou Sam. O mais velho não respondeu. – Todos nós sentimos muito por ele... E acredite que, apesar de tudo, eu não queria que ele morresse... Nunca quis.

- Eu sei – disse Dean finalmente – Eu só-

O loiro interrompeu-se e entrou em outro silêncio meditativo.

- Só o que? – instigou o mais novo, incentivando-o.

- Nada... É que as vezes, lá no fundo, eu só queria que tudo isso fosse apenas mais um plano secreto do Cas...

- Você queria ser manipulado por ele _de novo_? – perguntou Sam, surpreso.

- Não, Sammy – respondeu o loiro, cansado – Eu queria que ele estivesse _vivo_...

- Entendo... Você o amava.

- Eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes – comentou Dean.

- Você não negou – observou Sam.

- O que?! – Dean não entendeu o que o irmão quis dizer.

- Eu disse que você o amava e você não negou – explicou ele.

- Ah, tá. – respondeu o outro, desanimado – E do que adiantaria?

"Não adiantaria nada", foi o que ele disse a si mesmo em pensamento. Dizer que não o amava ou dar crises de "machão" não traria o anjo de volta, tampouco o aliviaria daquela dor profunda que ele sentia naquele momento.

Ter passado trinta anos sendo torturado no inferno parecia ter levado algo de sua sanidade, mas nada se comparava ao que Dean sentia agora. Perder Cas era uma tortura tão grande que ele sentia que não poderia mais suportar. Sentia-se rasgado por dentro e tinha vontade de gritar como uma criança que deseja ver a mãe.

E, naquele momento, não lhe importava nem o fato de isso ser "coisa de mulherzinha". Ele queria que o anjo estivesse ali com ele, vivo, comemorando o retorno das almas ao purgatório. Ele pegaria algumas cervejas e faria Cas beber um pouco também, afinal, todo ser do sexo masculino – homem ou anjo – tinha que saber beber – apesar de dizerem por aí que anjos não têm sexo, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

O fato de Cas ser macho/homem ou fêmea/mulher também já não lhe interessava há muito tempo. Ele amava Cas e só o amor em si já era algo muito complexo para o loiro, para ele ainda ter que se torturar pensando se ele era gay ou não por isso.

Bobby lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de cerveja, mas ele ignorou.

- Vou sair- disse.

Bobby e Sammy olharam para o Winchester, preocupados, achando muito estranho que ele não quisesse beber. "A situação está pior do que eu pensava" Dean ouvi o irmão comentar com Bobby.

Dean entrou no seu velho Impala 67 e girou as chaves do carro. Não sabia bem para onde estava indo, mas ele precisava sair dali e respirar novos ares.

Saiu dirigindo sem rumo, estrada a fora, quando ouviu um barulho familiar: o farfalhar de asas. Olhou para o banco traseiro pelo retrovisor por puro reflexo, mas Cas não estava ali. Um canto denunciou que era apenas um bando de pássaros sobrevoando o local. Gansos? Patos? Dean não sabia, nem estava interessado em saber.

O loiro liga então o rádio do carro, na tentativa de, quem sabe, dispersar seus pensamentos do anjo, contudo começa a tocar a música _"I love the way you lie"_, da cantora Skylar Grey. Normalmente Dean não ouviria; e Sammy o perturbaria por muitas horas se soubesse que ele andara ouvindo aquilo, mas aquela canção parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com a história dele e de Cas, bem como seus sentimentos naquele momento.

_"Na primeira página da nossa história"_ dizia a canção _"O futuro parecia tão brilhante. Então surgiu aquela coisa tão maligna; eu não sei porque eu ainda continuo surpreso... Mesmo os anjos têm seus esquemas perversos e você leva isso para novos extremos. Mas você sempre será meu herói, mesmo que você tenha perdido sua mente. Então permaneça aqui e me veja queimar... Bem, está tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito como isso machuca; Só fique aqui e me ouça chorar, mas está tudo bem, porque eu amo o jeito que você mente (...)"_

Próximo de uma curva, Dean tirou o carro do asfalto e, após alguns metros dirigindo por uma estrada de terra, parou em frente a um precipício. Desceu do carro, sem se importar em tirar as chaves da ignição e aproximou-se do penhasco a sua frente. O mar parecia agitado lá em baixo, devia haver pelo menos trinta metros até lá. O vento soprou fortemente, bagunçando um pouco seus cabelos. Dean fechou os olhos, lembrando-se novamente do anjo e, por um breve instante, perguntou-se como seria se, como Cas, ele também tivesse asas...


End file.
